MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/22 June 2013
04:37 whatever 04:38 :/ 04:39 Nah that's enoguh 04:39 I'm back 04:40 I found more sounds for Helga. 04:41 04:41 well i better go cause i got to do my Family Guy BTTM LP so i'll be busy 04:42 I'm gonna play happy wheels while i'm chatting 04:43 Nah, I'm gonna get busy now. 04:44 Yeah but not the if-you-know-waht-i-mean busy. I mean the "busy" busy.. 04:37 whatever 04:38 :/ 04:39 Nah that's enoguh 04:39 I'm back 04:40 I found more sounds for Helga. 04:41 04:41 well i better go cause i got to do my Family Guy BTTM LP so i'll be busy 04:42 I'm gonna play happy wheels while i'm chatting 04:43 Nah, I'm gonna get busy now. 04:44 Yeah but not the if-you-know-waht-i-mean busy. I mean the "busy" busy.. 04:50 Hey Guys! 04:50 Hey 04:50 hey 04:50 Hey Sonic. 04:51 hey is such an apropriate greeting 04:51 I was trying to code a WarioWare DIY Showcase Death Jingle 04:51 I failed 04:54 Back 04:54 Hey 04:55 ... 04:56 Hi. 04:57 Hey 04:58 :/ 05:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozFSUgMumPg 05:02 :/ 05:03 Is this still alive? 05:04 Nope/ 05:04 . 05:04 (hmm) 05:07 I'm watching Hey Arnold!. 05:11 ... 05:11 I'm doing nothing. 05:12 You can't be doing nothing cus you are chatting here :P 05:14 :p 05:16 i'm back 05:16 o one's even talking for 2 mins 05:17 Playing (mugen) 05:17 For (nintendo) 64 05:17 :P 05:19 oh gosh 05:19 :D 05:19 hey guys let's do a survival thing 05:19 put your score here and stuff 05:20 There's already a blog for that 05:20 .... Not the PlasmoidThunder blog pst 05:20 IK 05:20 NVM 05:20 never mind lol 05:20 i fail at that 05:20 I only got 36 wins in the blog 05:21 I got 78 once a think 05:21 *i 05:21 :p 05:21 Impressive. 05:24 That was on 1VS1 05:24 Wait no 1VS2 05:26 Bye guys (peace) 05:26 Bye 05:29 Binho forgot to disable Fatalities in Survival mode :P 05:33 Crappy Internet connection 05:35 :/ 05:35 :/ 05:36 Playing Survival mode with Binho's Subby and Reptile 05:37 Ok. 05:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O86SAdFzZ4E 05:38 Sub-Zero is the AI and i'm Reptile 05:39 Sub-Zero nearly broke Mugen on one round XD 05:57 xD 05:58 He tried to do multiple fatalities 06:05 I Got up to 82 rounds 06:06 SNS' Mario best me 06:09 http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/172/3/3/33530f0b0cb205f305686f38707637bf-d6a3xri.png 06:09 There it is 06:25 Yo 06:26 Hi. 06:26 Hi Rap 06:27 What's up? 06:27 Not much about to film your request 06:27 K 06:31 Herrow Rap. 06:32 Hai :3 06:34 It's done rap 06:35 Ok 06:35 Guys 06:35 hey 06:36 Hi 06:36 I'm changing an account 06:36 Ye. 06:37 I'm making a new account and will not use Eggtarts1000 anymore 06:38 Okay. 06:42 K 06:45 Downloading stages 06:45 Going to test music. 06:46 Looking through DA 06:46 Can you change yuor username in wikia 06:47 idk 06:49 I'm gonna stay in this account 06:50 I gtg now bye 06:50 bye 06:50 Bye Rap 06:51 Slow internet caused glitch 06:52 Yup. 07:00 (hmm) 07:01 Well I have to go to bed now. 07:01 See ya. 07:02 Bye 07:08 ..... 2013 06 22